The Shard of Lightning
}} "The Shard of Lightning" is the sixteenth episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was directed by Mike Milo and written by Amy Wolfram. It originally aired in the United States on Kids WB on September 25, 2004. __TOC__ Overview With Wuya trapped in the puzzle box again, the Xiaolin Apprentices train, feeling safe from the threat of evil. When the Shard of Lightning reveals itself, they find Wuya freed and working with Katnappe, and before they can retrieve the Shen Gong Wu, Jack Spicer steals it and uses it to steal the Xiaolin's Shen Gong Wu with his new robot double. When a new Shen Gong Wu reveals itself, the Xiaolin must fight Katnappe, Wuya, and two Jack Spicers. Synopsis With Wuya back in her box, the Warriors wonder if they have any use for the Shen Gong Wu besides using them to make chores easier and faster. Raimundo's still a bit sour about not being an apprentice, and when he and the others were doing their chores, Raimundo uses the Shroud of Shadows to get out of doing the dishes. Master Fung warns the young monks that the tranquility may not last forever and then exposes Raimundo's disappearing act with the dishes. Dojo interrupts, saying that a new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself. Master Fung explains that it is the Shard of Lightning. For a short period, it allows the user to go so fast that it feels like time has stopped. Dojo flies them to the area where the Shard of Lightning can be found. It is raining heavily, and the thunder and lightning scare Dojo. To the Dragons' surprise, Katnappé has let Wuya out of her box. It turns out that Jack Spicer is after the Shard of Lightning himself. He notices it at the top of a cliff, where the lightning strikes. With amazing luck, he defeats the Warriors easily and flies up to claim the Shen Gong Wu for himself. Raimundo climbs after him, furiously trying to shake off Katnappé's kittens. He reaches the top, but does not make it in time. Jack kicks giant boulders off the cliff, grabs the Shard and gets away. Back at his evil lair, Jack is congratulating himself on his success. Jack has built a robot that looks exactly like him. It is revealed that Robo-Jack stole the Shen Gong Wu, defeated the monks while Jack was at his lair. Back at the Xiaolin Temple, the Warriors are doing one-on-one training with Shen Gong Wu. Suddenly, the ones they are using disappear right out of their hands. It is the work of Jack and his bot. The two of them are wreaking havoc with the Shard of Lightning. They play pranks on the Dragons then formally announce that they are stealing all the Shen Gong Wu. The Warriors can do nothing but watch as the two of them gloat and disappear in the blink of an eye. Master Fung explains that if more than one person is touching the Shard of Lightning when activated, they can both use it's power. Clay searches through the vault and sees that Jack did leave behind the Tongue of Saiping and a few other Shen Gong Wu. Meanwhile, Katnappé is living a very luxurious life. She has forced Wuya to get a big house, tons of cosmetics, kitten servants, and lots more in exchange for her efforts. Wuya berates her for not having found any Shen Gong Wu even though she has all this, and in response, Katnappé demands that her work hours be reduced to one hour a day. A new Shen Gong Wu reveals itself, the Silver Manta Ray. When activated, the Silver Manta Ray turns into a giant ship shaped like a manta ray that can fly and swim. Katnappé agrees to go retrieve it. In a dense forest, Jack and Robo-Jack are looking for the Silver Manta Ray. They come across Katnappé and start imitating her. Katnappé explains to Wuya that her work hour is up and that she does not want to keep working for the ghost anyway if it means having to put up with two Jacks. Wuya sighs and asks Jack to take her back. Jack says that he has a new partner and turns her down. The two of them see the Silver Manta Ray and lunge at it. However, Omi is there too, and he challenges them to a Xiaolin Showdown, wondering how a 2-on-1 goes. Robo-Jack announces that he wants to betray Jack and be on his own now, now making the showdown a three-way tie. When Raimundo questions what to do now that the showdown's a three-way tie, Dojo goes through the rulebook and explains that a three-way tie for a Shen Gong Wu, it's called a "Showdown Trio" (which Dojo points out is rather obvious) and that it works just like a regular showdown, except the winner ultimately wins four Shen Gong Wu rather than just three. Omi wagers the Tongue of Saiping, Jack wagers the Shard of Lightning, and his traitor robot wagers the Shroud of Shadows. The contest is held inside a sphere made of tree branches, and the last person standing wins. With this, the Showdown begins. Jack takes to the offensive quickly, using the Shard to kick his robot's head off, causing it to land in his hands. However, the body is still functional. He uses the Shroud of Shadows to confuse Jack. Jack cannot figure out where his robot is, and Robo-Jack uses the opportunity to kick Jack out of the tree and reattach its head. Omi is also unable to stop the invisible robot, so he asks the real Jack for advice. Jack wants revenge on Robo-Jack, so he tells Omi his own weaknesses, saying they should work on his duplicate. Omi follows Jack's instructions and manages to grab the Shroud of Shadows away from the robot. He then uses the Tongue of Saiping to call out for hummingbirds, jaguars, and an elephant to finish off Robo-Jack and end the Showdown. Left without a partner, Jack allows Wuya to come back to him. Back at the temple, the Warriors are using the Shard of Lightning to clean the temple quickly. When they are done, Master Fung walks in and compliments them on how well they have done, and in only three seconds. Tired out, they breathe a sigh of relief, until Master Fung tells them that they have plenty of time to do the other chores he had planned. Revealed Shen Gong Wu Shen Gong Wu Tally Did you Know? * This episode marks the first Showdown Trio. * From this episode onwards, Raimundo wears an entirely different outfit when he's in his Xiaolin-robes--although he still wears his medallion from the first season with his robes. Battles Last Man Standing Omi, Jack, and Robot Jack all touch the Silver Manta Ray at the same time, starting a Xiaolin Showdown. Kimiko argues that it is unfair for a two on one showdown, but Robot Jack double-crosses Jack and fights alone, making this showdown the first Showdown Trio. Omi names the game to be Last Man Standing. Omi wagers the Tongue of Saiping, against Jack's Shard of Lightning, and Robot Jack's Shroud of Shadows. When the showdown starts, the tree that the Silver Manta Ray was on rises into the air. At the top of the new tree is a bulb that the competitors fight in. The Jacks bump into each other, starting into a fight. However, Robot Jack knows Jack's every move. Jack uses the Shard of Lightning to take off Robot Jack's head, while Robot Jack uses the Shroud of Shadows to cover the rest of his body. The invisible body pushes Jack out of the bulb to leave him dangling on the edge. Robot Jack reattaches his head, knocks Jack down to the bottom, and prepares to fight Omi. Robot Jack uses the Shroud of Shadows again, and Omi walks to the opening in the bulb Jack made when he crashed through. Since Jack wants to get revenge on Robot Jack, he tells Omi what he would do in a fight. Robot Jack follows these same moves, and Omi is able to deflect them and pull the Shroud of Shadows off of him. Omi pulls out the Tongue of Saiping and calls on hummingbirds, jaguars, and elephants in turn to attack Robot Jack. After the elephant squishes Robot Jack, Omi is the last man standing and wins the showdown. Voice Cast References Category:Xiaolin Showdown Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Season 2 Category:Xiaolin Showdown